plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Sphinx-inator
The Zombot Sphinx-inator is the boss of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Ancient Egypt Day 25. The boss battle is a conveyor-belt level, which gives the player Bloomerangs, Cabbage-pults, Repeaters, Wall-nuts, Bonk Choys, Iceberg Lettuces, and Grave Busters. The Sphinx-inator can send out all zombies from Ancient Egypt, except the Flag Mummy Zombie, Ra Zombie and Camel Zombies. It takes up a 2 by 2 area at the right side of the lawn, and jumps into different rows occasionally. It can only send out zombies in two rows at a time, but it can only be attacked in the two rows it occupies at any one time. Unlike the original Zombot, the Sphinx-inator can be attacked at all times. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The destroyer of plants from the ancient sands. SPECIAL: missile attack can create tombstones To add that extra bit of wickedness to the Sphinx-inator Dr. Zomboss chiseled his creation from the stonework of cursed tombs. You should not take this instance of reuse and recycle to mean he's going green. The only thing green about him is his tongue. Overview The Zombot Sphinx-inator has an estimated absorption of 1,000 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes at 334 normal damage shots and 667 normal damage shots, and 1,000 normal damage shots before surrendering. Attacks The Zombot Sphinx-inator has two attacks. When not attacking, he sends zombies at the player, spawning them in the third column from the right. *A target will appear on a random space, and the Sphinx-inator will shoot a missile at that space, destroying any plant on it, creating two Tombstones nearby. *The Sphinx-inator will step back, and then charge forwards, destroying all plants and zombies in two rows. It will then stop short of the Lawn Mowers, and jump back to the rightmost column. **It is possible to stun it with the Plant Food effects of Repeaters, Bloomerangs, Bonk Choys or Cabbage-pults when it uses this attack, preventing the attack from destroying two whole rows. ***It is also possible to do this by making it hit an armoured Wall-nut, but this is not recommended, as the Zombot Sphinx-inator will not be damaged if it hits an armoured Wall-nut. Strategies *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bonk Choys for dense groups. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator wil almost always send his zombies in tight clusters. Imp Mummies and Mummified Gargantuars are not sent until phase two (when one-third of its health is gone), and Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are not sent until phase three (when two-thirds of its health is gone). Try to take care all of them with a Bonk Choy fed with Plant Food in between the zombies. DO NOT plant the Bonk Choy in the middle of a Zombie stack or it will be eaten. *Never waste Plant Food, if one appears, and you've still got Plant Food, use one where it's needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *In areas where you are about to die, place several plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies such as Explorer Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuar]. Use Iceberg Lettuces and/or Wall-nuts to your advantage to stop them. *Don't be afraid to use Power Ups if you're about to lose. *Try to use Iceberg Lettuce when the Zombot Sphinx-inator is at a lane with many strong plants. But the Iceberg Lettuce won't freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator, it will just slow it down. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator takes up 2 columns on the right of the screen. Watch out! If you plant a Bonk Choy in the 3rd colum, the Zombot Sphinx-inator will sometimes move into the 3rd colum and trample any plant within its range. ALWAYS keep at least 1 Plant Food and be prepared to stop Zomboss from trampling your Bonk Choy(s). Learn to anticipate when it will make that move. *When its target locks onto a plant, use Plant Food on that plant to keep the missile from destroying that plant. **For Bloomerangs and Cabbage-pults, only use Plant Foods when the missile almost lands on it because they have a short Plant Food duration. *Keep Bonk Choys up at front and use Plant Food on them when Zomboss is close. Gallery Zombot_Level.PNG|The boss level on Ancient Egypt's map(before defeat) 1653689 212697002252868 186579025 n.jpg|The boss level on Ancient Egypt's map screen. (After he has been defeated.) 1545591 212697202252848 1893482541 n.jpg|Almanac Entry 1689697 212700455585856 1190165019 n.jpg|Battling the Sphinx-inator IMG_0142-1-.png|Crayonshinchan0203's usual strategy Zombot_Defeated.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator defeated Zombot_Teleporting.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator teleporting out of the level after claiming the Ancient Egypt Trophy Dr._Zomboss_brushing.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth 2014-02-06-11-43-24.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy 1724169 10151984387748214 572497985 n.jpg|Another offical photo of Zombot Sphinx-inator at the Facebook page. 1782142 10151982819843214 1572443616 n.jpg|A shadow of Zombot Sphinx-inator found in the offical Facebook page. -nje2fhrf3.jpg|A message to stop Dr. Zomboss IMG_1078.PNG|Another message to stop Dr. Zomboss Cdwe2fvrhv.jpg|The Zombot Sphinx-inator coming out of a sand tornado Ef2r3ftg.jpg|Level 25 locked Location_Trophy.png|Location of the trophy zombotk.PNG|Zombot Sphinx-inator advertisment. ZombotSpinxInator.png|HD Zombot Spinx-Inator Zombot Sphinx-inator strategy.jpg|MrAnthony899 current strategy. Trivia *Its almanac entry says the only thing green about Dr. Zomboss is his tongue, which is incorrect because his body is green, and if one looks closely, his tongue is in a normal pinkish hue. *This fight was added in the Version 1.9 update for Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This fight is very similar to the Dr. Zomboss fight in Plants vs. Zombies. *Before the fight, Dr. Zomboss suspected our Crazy Dave is a brain-eater like them because he thinks the meat inside Dave's taco was BRAIN meat. *Dr. Zomboss calls Crazy Dave "David". **This name is only used in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, so it is unknown why he uses it. *If the player waits long enough in the level selection screen, Dr. Zomboss is seen brushing his teeth. *The robot has one eye, like a cyclops. *When Dr. Zomboss is defeated, the players are awarded with the Ancient Egypt Trophy. **Also, after you received the trophy, Crazy Dave pops out and confirmed there was no meat inside the taco. Dr. Zomboss says " Well, that just leaves more brain for us later" and claimed he will return for a real pay-back. He then teleports away with what's left of Zombot Sphinx-inator. *Although it says in its almanac that the Zombot Sphinx-inator's toughness is "undying," it is possible to defeat it legitimately. **This is probably to emphasize its power and extremely high toughness. *When the Zombot Sphinx-inator is frozen and about to shoot a missile, it will be blue, but when it comes back from the top, it is no longer frozen. *If an Iceberg Lettuce is hit with a missile, the Iceberg Lettuce will somehow freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time there is a minigame in where the player has to fight the Zombot Sphinx-inator as a Last Stand level. *The missiles launch Tomb Raiser's bones on impact. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Bosses